


"Please Can I Take Care of You?"

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Sick Harry, Sick Harry Potter, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Just a drabble where Harry's sick and sure he's a burden. Fortunately Draco is on hand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 269





	"Please Can I Take Care of You?"

Pain. 

The first thing he felt as he drifted into consciousness was pain. 

_ Everywhere. _

As a groan rose in his throat, and a tickle ravaged his nose, someone perched next to him.

“Bless you, Potter,” a gentle voice murmured, pressing a tissue into his hand before brushing his hair back from his face.

“D—Draco?” he croaked, squinting in an effort to focus on the blond blob.

“Who else would it be, scarhead,” the blob teased lightly, offering something to him. Glasses, apparently. 

“Y—you cabe?” he asked as his boyfriend came into focus, wincing at the congestion in his voice. “B—but why?”

Despite disputing the fact that he needed to be sent home from work—he’d had way worse than a cold and a fever when he was living with the Dursley’s, after all—he’d owled his boyfriend to rearrange their date. Nobody would want to see a sick Harry. Sick Harry was a burden. A disgusting mess. He deserved to be locked away until he was better, or just deal with it.

Yet Draco was here. Next to him. Smiling at him. Or, well, he had been smiling. Now he was frowning slightly...

“Because you’re ill, Potter, and boyfriends take care of each other. Why wouldn’t I be here?”

Harry blinked, dropping his gaze as Aunt Petunia’s voice screeched in his head. Draco sighed quietly. 

“Harry, I love you,” he murmured, catching his chin and holding it gently, giving Harry no choice but to meet his eyes. “That means I want to be there for you, no matter what. Even if you’re a snotty shivering mess, okay?” Harry swallowed, butterflies fluttering wildly in his chest. 

“Please can I take care of you?” 

And though it was pathetic. And stupid. And weak. As grey eyes bored into his, drowning him in love, Harry could only nod, the yearning he’d squashed all those years flooding through him like a tidal wave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115 :D


End file.
